Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of magnetic resonance, in particular to a method and device for indicating differentiation between tissues.
Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic resonance technology is a powerful measurement technology with many uses. Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) technology relies on a magnetic field and radio wave pulses to generate images of the tissues and structure of a body, allowing quantitative observation of a set of features that are the subject of intervention by the magnetic resonance technology. Magnetic resonance fingerprinting (MRF) is a new method in MRI, which enables early, routine screening of certain specific cancers, multiple sclerosis, heart disease and other diseases. Each bodily tissue and disease has a unique fingerprint, which can be used to diagnose problems quickly. Through the use of a random scan sequence, MRF technology can be used to scan multiple tissues with different physical characteristics simultaneously, to generate a magnetic resonance image comprising brightness curves for multiple tissues. Thus, a physician can use the magnetic resonance image that includes brightness curves for multiple tissues to diagnose diseases.
Theoretically, when the respective trends of the multiple brightness curves in a magnetic resonance image differ significantly, the physician can accurately distinguish the characteristics of multiple tissues in one image, and can therefore observe, compare and analyze the multiple tissues in the image simultaneously. Conversely, when the respective trends of the multiple brightness curves in a magnetic resonance image are close to each other, it is not possible to isolate the characteristics of the multiple tissues from the image, in which case the magnetic resonance image cannot assist the physician in diagnosing diseases. However, if different random scan sequences are used for different tissues, the differences between the trends of multiple brightness curves of tissues in one magnetic resonance image generated by an MRF method are also different. At present, it is still not possible to find out in advance which random scan sequence should be used for certain tissues in order to generate a magnetic resonance image comprising brightness curves corresponding to these tissues with significantly different trends. It is necessary to use multiple different random sequences for multiple tissues, to generate multiple magnetic resonance images, and then to select from amongst the multiple magnetic resonance images thus generated the image in which the trends of the brightness curves corresponding to the multiple tissues differ significantly. Thus, large amounts of processing resources are wasted.